


The Forgotten Skywalker (Random Scene)

by Milliadoc_Brandybuck



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Pregnant, Pregnant Jedi, Random & Short, Resistance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck
Summary: Canon compliant random scene between my original character and Palpatine. Bit of a brain fart, featuring a bad-ass pregnant Jedi.Please don't come after me for messing with Star Wars canon or lore.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	The Forgotten Skywalker (Random Scene)

Leda knew what she had to do. Her path was clear in front of her. 

“BB…” The droid blipped, “I need you to get me as low as possible and then get the hell out, okay?” Another beep. “I don’t have time to argue. This is what has to happen. I’ll be okay.” She flicked the com so it would only speak directly to Poe. “Speedy?”

“Yeah.” Poe said hurriedly as she watched his ship duck a blast. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Leda? What…” His tone changed as he remembered their conversation. 

“I love you.” She breathed.

“Leda!” Poe’s shout was the last thing Leda heard from inside the ship as she grabbed her satchel and ejected herself from it. The rush of air hitting her felt refreshing as she dropped through the open roof of the control base and landed with a light thunk on the dusty floor. To her side, as she had seen, she could see Rey and Ben locked in battle with agents. She raised her head to where a low chuckle emitted from the throne before her. 

“Well, well, well. What have we here? A pregnant stray. I think you and your litter are lost. Let me put you out to pasture...” He was stayed before he could strike as Leda pushed herself to her feet, her breathing steady and her mind clear. “Another Jedi?” Palpatine stumbled, “How did I not foresee this?”

“Because I didn’t want you to.” 

A rasp. “How?”

“I’ve known about you for sometime, Sidious. I’ve felt you growing stronger in the Force since I was a little girl. I’ve felt you searching for anyone who could help you. I felt when you settled on Ben. I felt when he failed you. He is not as strong as you thought.”

“And you are?” Palpatine chuckled, “Are you here to volunteer?” 

“I’ve hidden from you all these years, haven’t I?” Leda asked with a wide-eyed expression as though it were obvious. “Kept myself locked away, safe.”

“I felt you before.” A look of recognition flickered over Palpatine’s face, “Faintly, like a glimmer, and then it was gone.” 

“I wanted you to. I wanted you to know that you were wrong.” Leda’s face was defiant and confident.

“Wrong?” Palpatine challenged. 

“You were wrong when you thought putting your faith in Ben, the last Skywalker, was a wise choice. You were wrong when you tried to corrupt Rey to the dark side. She may be your blood, but she is not your kin. Her family lies elsewhere. You cannot manipulate her the way you did Anakin.” She felt Palpatine rummaging around in her mind and forced him out immediately, “You will not manipulate me. You will not succeed.”

Palpatine chuckled, the depth of it echoing the ground beneath Leda’s feet. “You are a Jedi, and you are strong. I can feel this from you, even if you will not let me in. But you are foolish if you think you are a match for me. Countless Jedis have tried and countless jedis have fallen. I am inevitable.” 

“You are doomed.” Leda replied instantly. “You are an old story they told us as children to keep us from straying to the darkness. You are old news. And you have no place here.”

“And who are you to tell me thus? Who are you to think you can bring me down?” Palpatine laughed so that electricity crackled in the air around him. 

Leda stood firm and waited for him to finish. She had lied about who she was for far too long. “Tell me, Palpatine. Why were Jedis forbidden from reproducing? You’ve studied history. You know the ways. What happens when a child is born to two Jedi masters.”

Palpatine’s smile faded. “Impossible.”

“The power is unimaginable. The things such a child could do if they put their mind to it. You’ve searched your whole life for such a child. You did not succeed.” 

“Who are you.” Palpatine rasped slowly. 

“I’m not blocking you anymore, Palpatine. You know who I am.” Leda met his cold eyes. 

Palpatine recoiled. “Skywalker.”

“Yes Luke is my father. Vader was my grandfather. But I am not just a Skywalker.” Leda felt the Force in her fingertips as she gathered it around her in a coccoon, feeling every ebb and flow for the first time in years.. “My mother was Dena Kenobi. My grandfather was Obi-Wan. And the Force is strong in me.” She opened her hand and her lightsabre flew from her satchel into her waiting fingers. Instinctively she opened it and the sheer force of the blade fizzled the air around them. It was a double blade, an emalgumation of both her mother and her grandfather’s lightsabers, carrying with it the light of the Force so strong that Palpatine recoiled further. “Hello there.” Leda said with a smile as she stayed Palpatine’s strike with her other hand. “You’ve waited all my life for me. And now I am here.” She launched into battle with the Emperor that was so quick and so forceful that it was simply a blur to behold. Leda was seven months pregnant and yet the Force carried her as a leaf on the breeze. She moved swiftly, channelling all the Jedi’s who had leant their blood to her line: Anakin, Luke, Obi-Wan, Dena. They fought for a long time before either of them made contact: evenly matched were they. 

“Impossible!” Palpatine shouted again as Leda managed to strike off one of his fingers and he cried out in pain. She landed with a slide and squared up to him again. 

“That makes two of us.” Leda replied before striking out at him again. He was ready this time, and she was cumbersome. His bolt struck her in the leg and she cried out, landing awkwardly but managing to protect her stomach as her lightsabre skittered away. Leda managed to prevent lightning from striking her again as she brought up her hand and deflected with the force. 

“You were a fool to come here.” Palpatine advanced, “You cannot defeat me.” 

“I didn’t come here to defeat you.” Leda threw her blonde hair back from her face and shook her head at him as he faltered. “I came here to distract you.”

Her eyes flickered behind him and she offered him a smirk learnt from her husband. The split second of confusion that flickered over Palpatine’s face made it all worth it as Ben and Rey came at him from behind. Leda slumped back onto the floor and cradled her stomach as she felt the Force drain from her. She could hear her father, mother and grandfather in her head as the electricity began to spread over her body. 

“Well done.” Obi-Wan Kenobi commended her. 

“We are so proud of you.” Dena whispered. 

“You finally embraced who you are.” Luke had never sounded more proud.

She hoped it had been worth it. She was losing the fight, but it was no mtter.a She had done her part. 

She could hear the battle between Rey and Sidious going on away from her but she could no longer focus on it. She found her eyes drifting skywards. She could see the starships above and knew Poe was up there somewhere. Closing her eyes, feeling her life drain from her, she felt a tear roll down from her sapphire eye as she thought about the promise she had made to him: to their unborn child.

It was for the greater good.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. 

Her eyes closed and she fell unconscious. 


End file.
